kamenriderexaidfandomcom-20200215-history
Gashacon Bugvisor II
Gashat)]] The is a Game Pad/Shooter/Chainsaw Gauntlet wielded by Kamen Rider Poppy and Kamen Rider Cronus. It is a separate and upgraded version of the first Gashacon Bugvisor. When attached to the Bugster Buckle II, it becomes the . Functionality The Gashacon Bugvisor II retains the same functions and modes from its predecessor model. GV II Pad.png|Pad Mode Bugvisor_II_Gun.jpg|Beam Gun Mode Gashacon_Bugvisor_II.jpg|Chainsaw Mode Special Attack *''to be added'' Buggle Driver II When attached to the Bugster Buckle II, the Gashacon Bugvisor II becomes the Buggle Driver II, a separate upgraded version of the Buggle Driver, with an inverted color scheme of the first one. Poppy and Cronus use this mode to transform into either Toki Meki Crisis Gamer Level X or an unnamed form (respectively) by attaching the Bugvisor II to the Bugster Buckle II, pressing A button, inserting either the Toki Meki Crisis Gashat or the Kamen Rider Chronicle Gashat into it, and pressing the Buggle Up Trigger next to the Gashat slot. While transformed, the Gashacon Bugvisor II can still be removed from the Bugster Buckle II to be used as a weapon. It is unknown if the original Buggle Driver has this functionality beyond being used to absorb the debris of destroyed Bugsters. Cronus has the ability to freeze time by pressing both A and B Buttons at the same time (Dubbed as 'Pause' in the DX Toy).https://youtu.be/vvsA-GSpSNc Appearances: Ex-Aid Episodes 26, 28 Finishers The Gashacon Bugvisor II has three finishing attacks, each of which vary per Rider. : By performing this move, the Riders must press B button twice on their Buggle Driver II. - Cronus= Cronus charges at an enemy. He then does a powerful counter-clockwise reverse roundhouse kick to the enemy, as a projectile of a clock appears below them. This finisher appears to be powerful enough to prevent a Bugster from respawning, even after it has achieved its complete form. Critical Cres aid.png|Critical Crews-Aid (prelude screen) Cronus Crewsaid.png|Critical Crews-Aid }} - Critical Judgement= *'Critical Judgement': - Cronus= *''to be added'' }} - Critical Sacrifice= *'Critical Sacrifice': - Cronus= *''to be added'' }} }} Behind The Scenes Portrayal The voice of the Gashacon Bugvisor II was provided by , who was also narrator for the series and voice actor of Loverica Bugster.https://twitter.com/MY_MURMUR/status/857437087506640896 Notes *Crews-Aid is a pun of Crusade. ** The use of "Crews-Aid" as the pun is possibly a reference to Poppy's job as a nurse in CR, in other words, she is aiding the doctor crew. Similarly, her job as Chronicle mascot can be seen as her aiding the Bugster crew. Hence "Crew's Aid". ** The term 'Crusade' is fitting, as Poppy was used as part of of the Bugster's crusade to exterminate humanity. *Original toy catalogue scans had the Bugvisor II colored green, while the actual Bugvisor II in the show leans more towards a shade of cyan. This may be due to The Bugvisor II being an almost complete Color-inverted version of the original Bugvisor. *The Roman number II is read as , which is German for "2". Incidentally, Zwei was also used to number the DragVisor and DarkVisor had when upgrading into their Survive Mode. *So far, The Bugvisor II hasn't displayed any kind of "Infection" based functions, unlike it's predecessor. *Critical Sacrifice and Critical Judgement, being used by the Chainsaw and Beam Gun modes respectively, are likely referencing the the god-like elements tied to Kamen Rider Cronus's namesake, as well as the creator of the game used by the Rider, like offering a sacrifice to avoid judgement from a Godly being. *The transformation standby sound appears to be a techno remix of the transformation standby sound from the original Bugvisor. *Interestingly,the first two users of Gashacon Bugvisor II have something that are parent-related to Kuroto Dan. As Cronus is Masamune Dan, biological father of Kuroto, Poppy is the Bugster created from Sakurako Dan, Kuroto's mother. *Kamen Rider Cronus' Critical Crews-Aid is similar to Kamen Rider Kabuto's Roundhouse Rider Kick, except Cronus' Roundhouse Rider Kick is reversed. Appearances * Kamen Rider Ex-Aid **Episode 25: Start the New Game! **Episode 26: Players Who Bet on Survival **Episode 28: Beyond Your Identity **Episode 30: Strongest VS Strongest! Category:Gashacon Weapons Category:Rider Weapon Category:Transformation Gear Category:Dual Weapon Category:Arsenal (Ex-Aid)